(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener comprising a socket having an insertion aperture, an intermediate filament and an inserting part, in which the inserting part can be inserted into the aperture from any direction and anchored to the socket very tightly.
The fastener of the present invention has a good elasticity and it preferably is integrally formed from a synthetic resin such as nylon and polypropylene. This fastener is used for attaching a tag or label indicating the quality or price to an article, sealing the lid or closure of various meters or the like, connecting and holding at least two articles such as slippers or sandals or closing a mouth of a bag or the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In conventional fasteners of this type, an inserting part is inserted into an aperture formed on a socket only from one predetermined direction, and the inserting part is anchored to the socket. When a tag or the like is attached to an article by using such fastener, a worker should confirm in advance the direction of bending the fastener or filament in a loopy form or the direction of inserting the inserting part into the aperture of the socket according to the application position or purpose of the fastener. When it is intended to insert the inserting part into the aperture from a direction reverse to the predetermined insertion direction, it is impossible to fasten and anchor the inserting part onto the socket. Accordingly, the fastening operation is troublesome and the operation efficiency is low.
As means for eliminating these disadvantages, U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,879 proposes a fastener in which an inserting part can be inserted from any of both the directions into an aperture formed in a socket to facilitate the operation of fastening a tag or the like. This fastener comprises a socket, a filament and an inserting part, wherein one or two locking vanes longitudinally extending and laterally deflectable are formed in an aperture of the socket and an interior edge is formed in the rear of the tip of the inserting part. When the tip is inserted into the aperture, the locking vane is laterally deflected and expanded. When the tip has passed through the vane, the locking vane returns to its original state and the interior edge of the tip butts against the edge of the vane, whereby the inserting part is prevented from falling out from the socket. The inserting part may be inserted into either of the two inlets of the aperture. In this fastener, the vane is formed on the inside of the socket having a small cylindrical shape, and therefore, molding or preparation of this fastener is very difficult. Further, since a large-size socket can hardly be prepared because of the complicated structure, it is very difficult to obtain a fastener suitably applicable to the above-mentioned uses. Still further, when the inserting part is anchored in the aperture, a clearance is formed between the inserting part and the inserting part, and therefore, the aperture moves or shakes in the aperture and cannot be tightly fixed in the socket. Accordingly, there is a risk of falling-out of the inserting part from the socket.